


caught

by punkrocktozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktozier/pseuds/punkrocktozier
Summary: 5 times richie and Eddie almost got caught kissing and the one time they did.





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if anyone will read this but yeah, this is my first time ever writing fanfic and I hope some people will like this :) also this is kind of short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise!

the first time they almost got caught must have been 6 years ago.

the losers were currently seated in the basement of the denbrough’s but richie was still wide awake because he couldn’t sleep. he never had a good relationship with his family so it was no wonder that the day before, he and his dad got into a big fight. 

it was already 11pm when richie noticed someone moving next to him. he moved his head over to his brown haired bear friend, eddie kaspbrak. the smaller male just woke up and he was looking back at richie with sleepy eyes. “Richie...why are you awake?” Eddie knew his best friend and he immediately knew that there was something wrong with richie just by looking at him. eddie slowly sat up, moving over to his best friend just to gently leaning against him but richie kept quiet. he didn’t want eddie to worry. “richie what’s wrong?” he asked.

“nothing eddie spaghetti. what should be wrong?” richie forced himself to smile at eddie but he knew that eddie would notice. eddie simply let out a sad sigh. “don’t call me eddie spaghetti.” eddie knew the curly haired boy well enough to notice that he desperately wanted to change the subject so he didn’t keep asking him. “okay eds, i‘m sorry.“ eddie let out a soft chuckle but he playfully rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname. he gently punched richie‘s shoulder and immediately noticed richie‘s muscles tensing. eddie knew about the shitty relationship richie had with his parents so he quickly figured out what must have happened the day before. richie never acted that way, especially with eddie. he was always touchy and the only reason for richie tensing was the constant abusing by his father. the smaller boy moved his hands to the hem of richie’s shirt, fumbling with it to give richie time so move away if he wasn’t ready to show him. it was nothing new that went had a tendency to get aggressive and it only got worse when he was drunk but neither richie or eddie knew how to handle the situation. richie’s whole body started shaking but he didn’t move away. instead he grabbed eddie’s hands, slowly dragging him to the bathroom. as soon as the door was closed behind the both of them, richie got rid of his shirt. eddie stared at the bruises on richie’s chest, not trusting himself to speak already. eventually, eddie slowly made his way over to the lanky boy in front of him, his fingertips ghosting over the soft skin of richie’s chest. “you could’ve told me..” was all he could say but eddie wasn’t mad at richie. he knew how hard it was for richie to talk about and break down in front of people. tears were already streaming down richie’s face and eddie couldn’t stand seeing his best friend like that. but what was even worse is that eddie couldn’t stand seeing the love of his life like that. richie felt bad, not wanting eddie to worry about him but he could tell that he did. it only took him one look into eddie‘s hazel eyes to see the worry and sadness in his eyes. and as if eddie could read his mind, he moved his hand up to gently cup richie‘s cheek. “i know you don’t want me to worry rich. but you’re my best friend, i will always worry.” richie’s heart melted at eddie’s words and he slowly leaned into the touch. “thank you eds.” richie whispered, not wanting to break the intimate moment between the two of them. he knew that he had deep feelings for the small

boy in front of him. he had known it for years but he didn’t want to ruin the friendship between them but now at this moment it was like all his rational thinking left his body and the more richie looked into eddie’s eyes, counting the small freckles around his nose, richie wanted nothing more than pulling eddie closer and pressing their lips together. and eddie felt the same way. “richie-“ he started, slowly standing on his tiptoes to bring the two of them closer together. “how often do i need to tell you not to call me eds? you know how much i-“ eddie’s eyes immediately widened when he felt richie’s lips pressing against his own. it wasn’t a passionate kiss but still eddie felt overwhelmed by the feeling. eventually he closed his eyes, wanting to melt into the kiss but richie was already pulling away. eddie opened his mouth to say anything but he got interrupted by the bathroom door slammed open. richie and eddie immediately jumped, turning their heads to the door. stan was standing in the door frame, looking at the two boys in front of him. richie had his shirt back on which he was glad about. “i have been waiting here for 10 fucking minutes. get out. now.” he said, pushing richie and eddie out of the bathroom only to shut the door behind them. richie and eddie looked at each other before bursting out into a laugh.


End file.
